Glad It Was You
by Chanteuse
Summary: You know, on the outside you tell me that you’re fine. But your actions and your eyes tell me different. This week has been hard on you. Talk to me. BB friendship postep for 2x22. Spoilers.


_A/N: So this is my newest story. It's a postep for the finale. So there are spoilers in this story for that ep. If you have not seen it and do not want it to be spoiled, stop reading NOW. Thanks to OddEnthusiasms for the beta. :) Review please. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._

**

* * *

**

**Glad It Was You**

"What do we do now?"

He just looked at her and smirked.

She looked to the priest who was watching them expectantly. She said something to Booth, but Brennan wasn't listening. Her attention then turned to the crowd. All eyes were on them.

Suddenly she realized what this must look like to them. Both she and Booth were standing at the altar, in a church, in front of a priest and a bunch of people who had been expecting a wedding. _And _they had all witnessed her hugging Booth at the beginning of the ceremony.

They probably thought…

Oh no.

They had it all wrong. _All _wrong.

But she found that she couldn't expect them to understand.

Feeling that she could no longer support their suffocating stares, she quickly walked down the aisle and out of the church, leaving Booth and the others to deal with the cranky and disappointed people.

-----

Pushing the doors open, she stepped out into the sunlit parking lot. She looked around for her car and then remembered that she had come with Booth.

Great.

No getting out of here without Booth.

People started streaming out of the church behind her. She felt him beside her before he spoke.

"To answer your question, we go to the reception," he said.

"What?"

"You asked 'what do we do now?" We go to the reception."

"Oh," she said dumbly. "Booth I really don't think-"

"Come on, Bones. " he interrupted, "It'll be fun."

She sighed. She didn't really want to go. Angela and Hodgins hadn't gotten married; therefore she didn't need to give her speech. In fact, she didn't need to be there at all. She didn't even _want_ to be there. After the tough week she'd had, she just wanted to go home and try to relax a little, if her own emotions would let her.

"Booth…" she protested.

"Come on, Bones. Humor me? Please?"

She sighed again. She didn't want to argue with him right now. "Alright, Booth."

-------

"She's still not answering her cell." Said Brennan, exasperatedly plopping herself in a seat next to Booth. "And neither is Hodgins. Where _are_ they?" She'd been trying to call them for hours, without any luck.

"It's Hodgins and Angela, Bones. They could be half-way around the world by now."

She stared at him, completely serious. "That's not possible Booth. It's only been a few hours and-"

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that they could be anywhere. But they're safe. Stop worrying so much and try to enjoy yourself."

He didn't understand. If she didn't worry, there'd be nothing left to think about but her father, her family, her loss and the difficulties that she would have to face yet again, all because of him. She wanted to explain it to him, that she HAD to worry, but decided that it wasn't worth it.

"Let me buy you a drink," he offered.

"Oh. Um…sure." She looked at him, and noticed concern in his eyes for the first time since they'd arrived at the reception.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

She didn't respond.

She turned and observed the partying crowd. Some chatted animatedly, some were dancing like fools to some cheesy song from the 80's and others, like herself, were quietly watching what the others were doing.

She shifted her gaze back to the dance floor. They seemed to be without a care. They were acting as if the bride and groom hadn't run away and the wedding they'd all come here to witness had indeed gone ahead. Was she the only one that was worried?

Yet still, she envied them. She wondered what it would be like to not have any runaway friends or fugitive fathers to worry about, even just for a short while. Carelessness was a luxury she had not known since Christmas sixteen years ago, and she doubted that she'd ever know the feeling ever again.

"Bones? Earth to Bones?" Booth's voice cut through her reverie, bringing her to her senses.

"Hmmm?" she hummed, looking up at him.

"I, uh, brought you your drink." He said, eyeing her strangely.

"Oh. Thanks," she said, taking the glass of wine from him, "Next one's on me."

"Alright." He sat back down next to her. "That was some pretty deep thinking you seemed to be doing. Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't know what that means."

He chuckled lightly. "Tell me what you were thinking about."

She shook her head. "It's nothing, really. It's not important."

"Okay, Bones. Whatever you say. "

They sat in silence for a while, quietly sipping their drinks. She didn't miss the looks that Booth kept shooting her every couple of minutes, she just chose to ignore them.

When the song on the dance floor mellowed out and slowed down, held out his hand to her.

"Dance with me, Bones?"

She nodded mutely and slipped her hand into his.

He led her to dance floor and then wrapped an arm around her waist. She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder and kept their hands entwined. Their bodies were close together, but it was hardly uncomfortable. Not for them.

They began to sway slowly to the music, finding a comfortable rhythm between them.

They were only dancing for a few moments before the conversation she knew had been coming all night commenced.

"You okay, Bones?"

"I'm fine, Booth," she said, trying to convince him as well as herself.

"You know, on the outside you tell me that you're fine. But your actions and your eyes tell me different. This week has been hard on you. Talk to me."

"It's just hard, that's all," she said softly, looking down at their feet. He almost didn't hear her over the music. He pulled her closer as they swayed.

"I know." They swayed for a few moments in silence. She still refused to look at him. "Bones, I need to know if you're…mad at me."

She lifted her face, but she didn't look in his eyes. "No. Of course I'm not mad at you Booth. Why would I be? That's silly."

"Bones. I arrested your father."

"You let him go. Twice. You shouldn't have, but you did. For me. I can't be angry with you." She raised her eyes to his face.

"But it would be understandable if you were."

"I…no." she once again averted her gaze. "You were just doing your job, Booth. I understand. "

"Okay. I just…want to make sure, you know, because I would hate to hurt you in any way…" She could tell he still wasn't convinced.

She nodded, meekly. "You haven't."

The song ended he released her, but did not move. "Look at me, Bones."

Slowly, she did.

"Booth…" She felt her defenses kicking in.

"Be honest with me, here. We're okay, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay." He smiled at her. He started to head off the dance floor, but she followed him and called him back.

"Booth!"

He turned to face her again.

"I…I'm glad it was you. I'm glad it was you who arrested my father and not some stranger. There's nobody else I'd rather have working my father's case."

She hoped that he understood that she trusted him completely. She hoped he understood that she wasn't ready to admit it. And judging by the look in his eyes, he had.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Bones." He slipped his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the bar. "Now, I believe you owe me a drink."

She laughed for the first time that night.

"That I do."

**FINIS**

**Reviews are love. :)**


End file.
